Wayward Angels
by POIJane
Summary: "I'm not in the mood for a therapy session." MPJR
1. Chapter 1

"This is total bullshit."

Sydney was silent, his ever-present smile in place, and Broots was just trying to keep his head down in the face of Parker's wrath. They were stuck in a small mid-western town, nowhere near the interstate. Mysteriously, the jet had been recalled to the Centre from the small airport they had arrived in, but a rental car had been delivered to them as they sat in a Golden Corral. Then, to add insult to injury, the Centre-issued accounts specifically for these trips, were cancelled. Between them, they had just enough cash for two rooms in a very cheap motel on the other side of town, the information courtesy of a sweet but simple farm hand with a pickup.

"I'm going to kill your boy this time, Sydney," Parker raged.

"You can't be sure he's behind this. We haven't heard from him in months."

"So, it's just a coincidence a tall, dark handsome stranger appeared in town to defend a man being railroaded by the county prosecutor, only to vanish without a trace after said downtrodden man was acquitted?"

"Well—"

"Exactly," Parker interrupted. "Get real, Freud, it was Wonder Boy and we all know it. Who else has access to our travel IDs and accounts?"

"Well, the Centre—" Broots stopped speaking at the poisonous look Parker shot him.

"They wouldn't cut us off, moron. We're doing their bidding."

"Parker is right, Broots, this isn't the work of the Centre," Sydney stated, looking around the dingy room with interest. "This is the type of game Jarod would play. But why now after all this time?"

"You're supposed to have the answers to these questions, Freud, that's why I drag you along on these outings," she snapped.

"Not everything in readily apparent with him. I should think you would know that by now."

Glaring at him, Parker removed her jacket, laying it over the back of a chair. Hands on her hips, she stalked over to the window, peering out. It was hotter than Hell's kitchen outside in mid-July and she was waiting for the sun to set before venturing out to think, to discover if the little bastard was, or still is, hanging around town for another round of his Centre-style reindeer games.

"Parker."

"Don't Sydney. I'm not in the mood for a therapy session," she spat bitterly.

"I was going to suggest you rest for a bit. You've been up since the wee hours of the morning and you didn't nap on the trip out here."

"You know what?" She sighed heavily and raked a hand through her hair, "That's a good idea."

Both men did a double take. It did not go unnoticed by the brunette, who narrowed her eyes at them, and Broots scuttled into the bathroom to escape the angry words that would certainly be forthcoming. To both of their surprise, none did. She grabbed her jacket and her garment bag and left the room without a word.

"You can come out, Broots. She's gone."

The balding man poked his head out and looked around. "Geez, Syd, I thought she was gonna kill us both there for a second."

"You know how she is, Broots. I can't help but think she was happier with Jarod's silence."

"Well, yeah. If he's back, things are gonna get ugly fast. You know what Raines told them." Broots looked at the older man anxiously. "Do you think he really meant it?"

"Unfortunately, I do. We're all aware of what he is capable of."

"But they're his kids!"

"I know," Sydney said calmly, patting Broots' back, "That's why we must do everything we can to help her."

"Even bring Jarod back?"

"Especially that."

His face fell and he nodded, unhappy but resigned. He never wanted to get between the pretender and the ice queen, at least not again. Since Carthis, she was different, distant, quiet and sometimes without focus. With Jarod's silence, she still went through the motions of having him scour the web for signs of the missing pretender, but wasn't as upset as she'd once been when he came up empty. Though he never spoke his suspicions aloud, he believed something changed her forever on that island and it had something to do with Jarod.

Parker lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her lip curled in disgust as the glitter sparkled and winked at her. Turning onto her side, her back to the window, she closed her eyes. Her mind raced, the voices whispering loudly for the first time, but she could not make sense of them. Nor could she shut off her thoughts, which flitted from topic to topic. This wasn't uncommon for her, she's had trouble sleeping most of her life, whether it was Jarod calling in the wee hours of the morning or the nightmares of her past attacking her subconscious in her most vulnerable moments.

She didn't bother to share with Sydney and Broots that she knew Jarod was still in town. They would dismiss it as paranoia and she really didn't want to get truly pissed off. After Scotland, the anger drained away. She honestly didn't care anymore about uncovering the secrets or catching Jarod, it was an act within and act. With that ambition gone, Raines and Lyle ceased to hound her every step, even the pressure to capture Jarod had lessened when he vanished off the radar a year before. They all knew once he'd gone to ground, they would never find him except by sheer dumb luck.

"Please, God, all I want to do is sleep," Parker groaned quietly, wrapping the pillow around her ears.

_Ssh, baby_, Catherine soothed.

Her eyes flew open and she stared at her mother in shock. "Mama?"

_Yes baby, it's me._

"Why now, after all these years?"

_You've been seeing me for years._

"I have?"

_In your dreams._

"But those are just dreams."

_No, they aren't. It was your subconscious reaching out through your gift. And yours is so much stronger than mine ever was._

"But—but why am I always a child?"

_Only you can answer that, baby._

"All this time, I could have seen you whenever I wanted?" Her voice is small and emotional, tears filling her eyes.

_Yes, as if I were still here. Just as Sydney can._

"I'm sorry, mama."

_Why, baby? You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know and that has protected you all these years. It's the one thing Mr. Parker did right._

"He kept it a secret. He _knew_?"

_Of course he did. The day you saved his life, you inadvertently revealed your gift to him. But he knew what the Centre would do to you if they ever found out and we made a pact, the first of many, to conceal your ability from everyone, even from you. Baby, he loved you like you were his own, he always did. I don't agree with the way he raised you, but he did it to protect you._

"_Protect_ me? What a joke! He turned me into a monster!"

_To him, that was better than the alternative. Imagine what the Centre would have done to you. You were so much like me and he feared that one day you'd get too curious, just as I did. He couldn't bear losing you, so he did the only thing he could think of, he made you in his image._

"I don't want to talk about him."

_I know you're angry, but you shouldn't direct it all at him. I deceived you too._

"I was a child. Daddy-Mr. Parker-I don't even know what to call him now."

_You can still call him daddy. He raised you, he loved you._

"Whatever."

_Maisie, don't be this way._

"You don't know what he put me through, the things he made me do for the promise of his approval."

_I _do_ know. He wanted better for you than what they did to the other red files._ _Forgive him, baby, he loves you so much. He died protecting you._

"What?"

_Forgive him, Maisie._

"Mama. Mama?" Catherine vanished before her eyes and Parker scowled, cursing angrily. "What the hell is it with people disappearing before I'm satisfied with their explanations!"

Flopping onto her back, she laid spread-eagle on the bed, staring at the ugly ceiling that annoyed the hell out of her. It was almost dark when she awoke with a start, temporarily forgetting where she was. It came back to her in a rush and she growled irritably. The landline rang and she answered it with her customary "greeting."

"What."

"Miss Parker?"

"Yeah, Broots?"

"We were just wondering if you were awake. And if you had any ideas about what we're going to do for food since our cash is gone."

"I don't know, Broots," she sighed. Sitting up, she scratched her head and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Give me a minute and I'll check another account. Maybe Wonder Boy hasn't discovered and frozen that one. Otherwise, you're getting a second job until we find Jarod or can afford to make a long-distance call."

"Me? Why do I-"

She hung up on him in mid-whine. Padding across the room, she snagged her bag rifling around for her wallet. Behind the fake license was a credit card and ID under a different fake identity she had set up shortly after she was pulled from Corporate and sent on the wild goose chase for Jarod. She had used it a few times to give it legitimacy, but she was careful about when and how she used it, and never while on one of the many snipe hunts for Jarod. It was her secret, her safety net, neither Jarod, and certainly not the Centre, was going to mess that up for her.

Changing into jeans and fitted t-shirt, she tucked her secret ID and bank card into her back pocket, grabbing her room key on her way out. She shoved it into her front pocket and set off across the parking lot without speaking to her cohorts. Crossing the busy parking lot of a neighboring pizza joint, she made her way to a gas station to test her card.

As she stepped through the doors, she perked up at the sight of liquor bottles on the wall behind the clerk. Striding to the counter, she slapped her card down and said, "A bottle of Grey Goose and a pack of Newports."

Despite her "don't care" attitude, she was anxious, praying the card would work or they were screwed. Smirking as the receipt printed out, she scrawled the name of her false identity on it. Almost giddy, she grabbed the bag and left the store. Outside, she handed the bag to a kid who was grabbing bills from a truck bed full of guys and sauntered back to the motel.

"Open up, moron!"

Broots peered out at her, his eyes widening at her casual attire. "C-come in, Miss Parker."

Huffing, she pushed the door open and barged in. "Relax boys, we can eat."

"Thank God, I'm starving."

Shooting him a contemptuous look, she barked, "Keep in mind you're reimbursing me for this. I'm not a charitable institution."

"Of course we will, "Sydney soothed, nodding and giving Broots a reassuring look. "Where do you suggest we go?"

"There's no decent food in this whole town, I'm sure."

"I took the liberty of checking out the phone book and there are a lot of places to eat."

"Not any place I'd be caught dead."

"You chowed down on that chocolate chess pie at Golden Corral today," Broots muttered audibly.

"Do they have any Chinese places in town?"

"Yeah, but it's like, four miles from here and they don't deliver."

"God! So, what are our options, Broots?"

"Well, delivery-wise, nothing. But there is a Pizza Hut next door, so no driving or waiting in line."

"Son of a bitch," she growled in disgust.

"Maybe the pizza place has a salad bar," Sydney suggested calmly.

"Yeah, and maybe Jarod will be our waiter."

"It'll be a twofer. Can we go now? I'm starving!"

"If you don't drop the attitude pronto, I'm going to hurt you."

"Stop it, both of you," Sydney scolded, looking at each of them with a frown. "Now, let's decide on a place to eat and go."

"I vote Pizza Hut!"

"Of course you do. Fine, Pizza Hut. Maybe they serve beer."

"It's a pizza joint. Of _course_ they do."


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Parker woke with a new sense of purpose. The carbs had energized her and a plan formed as she showered and dressed. It wasn't long before she was out the door and on the road, learning the lay of the land. It was nearly lunchtime when she headed back, certain Broots would be whining and Sydney would be concerned. On the way, she stopped at a little café she had spotted up on the square. She grabbed sandwiches for everyone and three bottles of water as a peace offering.

She had barely gotten out of the rental when the door of their room flew open and Broots stormed out. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"Relax, Broots. I got us some lunch."

"Sweet." Broots snatched the bag and scurried back into the room he and Sydney shared.

Parker rolled her eyes and followed him to liberate her lunch. They ate in silence and it dawned on her suddenly why Broots was being so bitchy. Snorting, she put her sandwich down on the Styrofoam container, wiping her lips daintily. Sydney cast an inquisitive look at her, while Broots stared moodily across the room, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Is there something you'd like to share?"

Her eyes met the older man's and she couldn't contain it, she laughed. His eyes widened and even Broots looked at her with surprise. "I just figured out why Broots is PMSing."

He shot her a nasty glare, which she blatantly enjoyed, and Syd shook his head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You have no tech. No way to chat with your online honey, no phone to call her with. You're jonesin', Nerdman." Opening his mouth to argue, no words came out. Smugly, she smirked, crossing her arms.

Nodding, Sydney responded sympathetically, "She's right. Low tech you can make do with. No tech is causing serious withdrawals. I'm a little concerned about your mental health."

"Are you-you can't be serious. I'm fine."

"How's Delilah?" Parker looked at him with wide-eyed innocence, but there was an evil smile playing about her lips.

Sweat began to bead on his forehead. "She's, y'know, fine."

"Why don't you tell us more about her?"

"She's really a great woman."

"What does she look like?"

"Uh, she-why do you care?"

"There's no reason to get testy, I was just curious."

"Oh, please, don't act all _hurt_."

"Broots, you're snapping at her unnecessarily."

"Don't tell me you're buying this crap, Syd. She's pretending to be interested so she can humiliate me."

"You don't know that is true."

"Oh, come on! She does this kind of stuff all the time! Why are you tag-teaming me, what did I do?"

"Your paranoia is showing," Parker whispered mockingly.

"Bite me," Broots fired back.

"Parker, take your lunch to your room, please." Sydney looked at her and raised his eyebrows when she gave him a mutinous glare by way of response. "Now."

"Fine," she huffed. Closing the container, she stalked from the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Broots, you and Parker have a very sibling-like relationship. And you know how volatile she can be, so I need you to keep it together. We don't want to antagonize her any further."

"Why am I in the principle's office? She rags on me all the time and I take it for the most part. What's her problem anyway? She's been like a ghost for the last year and then suddenly all the sudden she's got a bug up her ass?"

"It's because of Jarod's possible reappearance. You know those two are like oil and water unless they have a common goal to unite them."

"For a psychiatrist, you're pretty blind. It's not that they don't like each other, Syd, they are hot for each other."

The older man blinked. "That confirms it then."

"You suspected?"

"Of course I did. I knew it was certain when she demanded a copy of the recording of my conversation with Jarod about sexual attraction. But I have to hide that knowledge to protect them."

"Yeah, that should have been the clincher for me too."

"You had a crush on her."

"I had myself convinced she wanted it because it was a weakness she could exploit."

"It's what she wanted everyone to think. And because of your feelings for her, you were able to ignore the truth that was right in front of you."

"Yeah, I was stupid."

"No, you weren't stupid, Broots. Parker is a very lovely woman. She knows it and often uses it to her advantage. But never once has she used your feelings to hurt you when she could have so easily. The harder she is on a person within her circle, the more she likes them. She was taught that that is love. Lucky for us, Thomas changed that to a degree."

"God, Thomas. He deserved better than what the Centre did to him."

"He did. And she deserved the chance to be happy with him."

"I just don't understand why they can't let anyone be happy. What's their problem, Syd?"

"Fear, intimidation, it's what they do. They want power over us, to control us in any way they can. But Parker is a red file, like Angelo and Jarod. Lyle is in league with them, in every possible way, it's why no matter how badly he messes up, he always lands on his feet. She will not offer her allegiance to them because they will never let her have what she really wants."

"Even if she gave them her loyalty, they would only let her have a lie, someone who is just watching her for them. Like that guy that worked for Raines, remember?"

"Yes, I do."

"Syd?"

"Yes, Broots?"

"I think Jarod has something to do with the sudden change in her. After Carthis, I mean. And if you tell her I said that, I'll call you a liar."

"Another suspicion confirmed. I thought the same myself," he said quietly, giving Broots a meaningful look.

"So, do you think they're up to something?"

"Perhaps. But if they are, I would think there would be some evidence of it. There hasn't been a single hint from Angelo and she has been unsuccessful so far in locating her baby brother. She would never leave him behind or put him in harm's way. No, I fear this is another of Jarod's games and if she catches up to him this time, she will hurt him."

"What makes you think that?" A sick feeling rose in Broots' stomach because deep down, he believed he already knew the answer to his own question.

"She's been unlike herself for a year. When she first returned, she was quiet, but there was an air of contentment about her I've only seen in her twice in her life."

"When she was a girl?"

"With her mother, yes. And the second time was when she had Thomas in her life. Then it all changed. She became despondent, virtually silent, she gave up her crusade for answers. At first I believed it was the loss of Mr. Parker, but in the few times she would discuss anything, I feel confident she has grieved and moved on. No, Broots, this is something else entirely."

* * *

He wiped sweat from his brow and stopped the tractor. Shutting it off, he shifted in the seat and scanned the field, spotting his brothers bucking bales onto a flatbed trailer. Waiting patiently for them to catch up, he contemplated his life. He had a family, good friends, a home of his own. The only thing missing was the love of a woman.

He had loved a number of women in his day, but none like _her_, the one who got away. They were so happy, so in love, until the day it all changed. One fight and everything went to hell. She locked herself in the bathroom and he walked away for good because the words they had said to each other sounded like goodbye. And still, in spite of the time that had passed, he still felt empty without her.

"Hey, bro! Stop day dreamin' and help us get this outta the back forty!"

"Needed something to do while you two took your time about getting over here," he shot back good-naturedly.

"Shut your pie hole, dude," the youngest of the three chimed in with a laugh.

"Let's get back, boys, somebody's got a date," the middle brother said slyly.

"You always have a date."

"I'm not talking about me."

Turning to his youngest brother, he said, "Tell me you're not going out with Mr. Hanson's daughter again. Are you trying to get yourself shot?"

"Isn't me, bro," he snickered.

"Well, it's not me."

"We know she's in town, man. Give it up. You call her?"

"She's what?" He fixed both of them with a glare. "How do you know? Are you sure?"

"Alfie spotted her yesterday, asked us about her. Way to go, man, you messed her all up."

"I didn't do anything, guys. I had no idea she was here."

"Then why is she here?"

"I have no idea. Look, let's just all avoid her. The last thing I need is more drama with her."

"Okay man, we'll do what we can."

"Better warn mom and dad," the youngest advised gravely, "You know mom'll go high and to the right if she sees her."

"I do. But honestly, what are the odds they will? Mom doesn't go into town much and I don't see her seeking us out."

"Why else would she be here, if it isn't to see you. You know she looks down her nose at small-town America."

"That's because she's from out East, that exclusive enclave she proudly calls home."

"Don't start. Look, let's just forget about it, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"She's so freakin' hot, though."

* * *

_Maisie._

"Mmm."

_Wake up, baby._

"Five more minutes," Parker mumbled, burrowing deeper into the pillow.

_Maisie Ann Parker!_

"Mama?" Parker sat up, a sunny smile appearing on her face as her gaze fell on Catherine.

_Yes, baby._ She smiled, love shining in her eyes. _Did you sleep well_?

"You came all the way here to ask me that?"

Catherine laughed. _It isn't like that. I don't board a plane and go. I think of a place and I am there._

"I need _that_ power."

_It would make life easier._

"I thought I was only limited to ghosts with unfinished business. This is cool, though, I can see you whenever I want. Are you sure I'm not just hallucinating?"

_You aren't hallucinating. And though I have a greater understanding of things now, I don't understand everything. I don't know why or how this works, I just thank God it's happening._

"Can I ask you something?"

_Of course, baby. Ask me anything you want._

"Why? What is the point of it all?"

_I'm not sure what you mean._

"What does the Centre do what they do? Why do they destroy lives?"

_Because they can_.

"Well, I can go jump off of a bridge, doesn't mean I should."

_For the most part, the Centre was a force of good. They had their secrets and their evil projects, but they did a lot of good too. Even now they have some legitimate research and development. But your father's time as Chairman was when everything changed. Because of Mr. Raines and the Triumvirate, they put a lot of pressure on him to pervert legitimate research for monetary gain. Money and power became the driving force and I watched him descend further and further into darkness._

"Why did you wait so long to leave, mama? Why didn't you go to the authorities and let them rescue the children?"

_Your father had already reached out and made powerful connections. I couldn't risk it, I had to work within my circle of trusted allies._

"So you trusted Raines? After everything he did to you?"

_I thought he had changed._

"I know. Broots, one of my team members, was able to restore of DSA of-of..." she trailed off, her throat tight, tears welling in her eyes.

_I'm sorry you had to see that, baby. I never wanted you to know the truth about my death._

"There's a lot you didn't want me to know and I understand why, at least when I was a child. I just, when I set out to learn the truth, I never dreamed of the horrible places it would lead me. I-I don't want to know anymore. The last straw was learning Raines is my father. Biological father, that is."

_Raines isn't your father. Where on Earth did you get that information?_

"Broots ran a sample of daddy's DNA and compared it to mine. He and I had a familial match, but he wasn't my father. He and Syd also unearthed the adoption records, thanks to Angelo, and I found out he and daddy are brothers."

_Did you also discover that they have another brother?_

"_What_?"

_Yes, three brothers. Mr. Parker, was the oldest. Mr. Raines was the middle child and sickly. Because of that, your grandfather decided to fake his death and gave Raines to his right hand man to raise as his own. A few years later, another son was born. He turned his back on the Centre and the Parker family and made his own way in the world."_

"You know him."

_I do, baby, and so do you._

Dread coiling tightly in her stomach, she asked, "Who is he, mama?"

_I love you, Maisie_.

"I love you too, mom, but who-" Catherine vanished and rage welled up inside Parker. Punching the mattress, she yelled, "I'm getting really fuckin' tired of this!"


End file.
